


I run away from my wedding. You first meet me on the subway by telling me that my veil is caught in the door.

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [8]
Category: No Fandom, Opposites Attract Each Other
Genre: AU, M/M, OCs - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karanis decides that he /not/ going to marry someone he doesn´t love, especially not in this ridiculous arranged marriage. He then meets someone quite interesting on the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I run away from my wedding. You first meet me on the subway by telling me that my veil is caught in the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably had way too much fun with this.  
> For anyone who isn´t familiar with my OC Karanis: he is not a human. He thinks he is an experiment, an engineered weapon (even though he is actually an alien but no one who knew is left alive) and has a general low opinion on humans.  
> He has also been adopted into 'his family'.

Okay.

There he was.

In his stark white, beautifully custom-made wedding dress.

His usually knee-long hair cut (Karanis winced silently at the painful memory) and wrestled into a complicated updo.

About to marry another man.

That was okay. He could do this.

He would then undergo the, in his case definitely troublesome, process of becoming a woman.

No problem.

He would then continue to live a lie, an arranged marriage by 'his family' (funny that no one ever questioned his dark skin (with a hint of olive) in a family of only light skinned people).

He would live together with this man in front of him. A man he didn´t love – a man he would never love.

He would be expected to have children only to tell them he couldn´t, he couldn´t have children, it would be a _disaster_ , who knew what would happen and why did they have to marry in this huge-ass church, the echo of the pastor was everywhere and-

No.

It was _not_ okay.

It _was_ a problem.

He was able to **punch in walls** , he was able to **kick over trees** – he would surely **not** bow to some stupid, lowly _human_ family and silently suffer through this man´s life-span.

While he had silently ranted, he didn´t listen to the pastor and thus didn´t wait to say something until the pastor said “speak now” – no, that wasn´t _him_ anyway, he wasn´t for huge dramatic scenes. He just started speaking, not paying any attention to the fact that he curdely interrupted the pastor in the middle of a word.

He flipped back the veil so it wasn´t in front of his face anymore.

“Fuck this.” He shoved his bouquet into the hands of the flabbergasted man in front of him, gathered his skirts and began to march out of the church.

'His aunt' stood up, the woman who had pestered him for the past five years, two months, six days, five hours and 43 minutes of his life to prepare him for this day. He hated her with a passion.

“Come back here, young man!” he growled and spun around to her.

“Ah´m at least _four times_ as old as ya, ya ugly hag.” He argued – he had enough of her _stupid_ , _stupid **stupid STUPID**_ “young man”!

She gasped and over-dramatically placed a hand on her wrinkly but still too exposed chest, so he just rolled his eyes and turned back around to make his leave.

“You march out that door and you are no longer part of this family!” she cried, probably waggling her pointing finger at him.

“Then so be it! Ah´m fuckin´ glad ta be finally _rid_ of ya!”, good gods, how long had he waited to say that. He had also missed swearing. Really, really missed it. And his accent. He had to suppress it for so long.

No one else tried to stop him and the other protests from the man´s side were stopped when Karanis pushed open the gates hard enough to make them bang loudly against the outer walls.

Okay, he would take the first train, get to that stupid mansion and get his stuff – there were very few things he had to get, but those were actually dear to him and he would commit murder for most of them. That´s not just a saying, he actually committed murder for one of them a few times – not that he regretted it, it was their fault for trying to steal from _him_.

Maneuvering through the city with a wide skirt of layers and layers of tuft and what-not would have been difficult, wouldn´t it be in the middle of the night. Why they had the wedding in the middle of the night? Well, to be able to dance under the moon afterwards, that´s why. He had had to restrain himself when they told him about this, otherwise he would have goaned really loudly and rolled his eyes. But then he would have had to listen to another lecture about how a lady did not behave this way (he had given up after the first year to protest that he wasn´t even a lady ~~yet~~ ) and gods know he´s had enough of _those_.

The few people that actually were outside threw him odd looks, but no one really questioned it. This was a small city and everyone knew their families, the wedding had been in the freaking news and everyone knew it was an arranged marriage.  
Who could blame him anyway? Sure, the guy he had been supposed to marry was nice, he had his heart in the right place and he had manners – but gods, was he _stupid_. Karanis had lived many years and learned a lot of things, not to mention that he never forgot even the tiniest detail of _anything_ , so of course there were barely any humans that had the same amount of knowledge in their heads as him – but there was not knowing a lot of things and then there was being unable to learn them. That man barely read a book, not to mention one that had a message and even on the occasions that Karanis finally got him to read one of his latest favorites, he either didn´t understand it and its message and meaning or forgot its content. Don´t misunderstand him, it wasn´t like he wouldn´t enjoy doing the simple things in life like staying awake way too long to binge watch a series, or just doodle while listening to music, or play pranks on people, or just lie in the grass and watch the clouds drift by, or get so absorbed by a book that he blended everything else out, or play board games – but he thirsted for a nice, cultivated talk once in a while. An interesting one, that is – he´s had enough talks about proper mannerism, proper conversation skills (as if he wouldn´t have already known those), about what fork to use or who did what in politics.

Once he stepped into the subway, he was about to sit down, if the door wouldn´t have closed – with his veil still in it. The stupid thing was woven into his hair and oh – it **_hurt_**. Hard enough for him to gasp and grimace. Ah, whatever he was – his hair was much more sensitive than that of a human and that brought more than a few disadvantages with it.

“Um – do you need help?” Karanis stopped swearing in a multitude of languages in his head and instead looked up ( _up_ , ugh, he hated being to small) to the dark-skinned man in front of him. His hair was long and it was a mane of thin dreads. And then they locked gazes. Honey-golden eyes looked into a stormy grey one. Karanis felt his head go inexplicably dizzy for a short moment, before he blinked a few times and looked away, wondering what just happened there.

“So?” the young man asked and stepped closer before he made a lush gesture to the door with the veil still caught between the doors.

“No.” Karanis simply ripped the veil apart, most of it fell to the ground, before he sat down. It took some time, he had to arrange his skirts over three seats before he could properly sit and wouldn´t slide down. The man observed Karanis before he sat down at the opposite side.

“You need someone to talk?” he asked, his forehead wrinkled in a frown. Karanis shot him a dead-pan stare.

“Do Ah _look_ like it?” he asked. The man shrugged, crossed his arms and leaned back.

“A nice looking guy in what looks a wedding dress sits in a tube in the middle of the night. I´d say yes.” He grinned and revealed nicely kept teeth “Need a shoulder to cry on?” he asked teasingly. Karanis snorted before wrinkling his nose “Definitely not.”

“You don´t like you´re going to a wedding.” Karanis glanced at the man and noticed that his gaze stopped at those yellow eyes before he forced himself to look somewhere else – what was up with him?

“Ah run from one after decidin´ that Ah _wouldn´t_ let mahself get forced ta marry some rich idiot.”

Wait – why did he tell him that? He usually wasn´t so open. His gaze flew once again back to those yellow eyes and after a few seconds of silent staring his head went slightly fuzzy again.

“Wow – didn´t expect _that_.”

“What _did_ ´cha expect?” the man bit his bottom lip in thought – something Karanis hadn´t seen anyone do in a while. Oddly enough, the action was calming.

“Mh… less.” Karanis frowned oh so slightly – he rarely showed any emotions on his voice, it was a left-over from his time at- no, _no_ , there is a time and a place for _this_ corner of darkness and agony and it was not now and not here.

“Less?”

“A snarky comment.” The man grinned. Karanis decided he liked this man.

“Then what ´bout yerself? Ridin´ tha tube in tha middle o´ tha night?”

The young man gave a laugh that was little too bitter.

“Well, I´m kinda on the run as well. 15 years of getting beat up was enough.” Oh, Karanis might regret this, but-

“How ´bout ya come with me then? Ah was gonna move a few cities away and Ah take it ya don´t have a place ta stay at?” the man looked… shocked. He blinked a few times.

“You – are you serious? I mean – you – you don´t even know my name?”

Karanis leaned forward and held out a heavily scarred hand, the skin littered in discolorations but its surface as smooth as ever.

“Ah´m Karanis, int´restin´ ta meet´cha.” Wide yellow eyes stared at him and he didn´t break the contact this time, ignoring that the back of his mind went fuzzy again (it wasn´t such a bad feeling, actually). The young man smiled grateful and took his hand into his bigger, much darker one.

“Jahal. Interesting to meet you too.”


End file.
